Holy Kingdom Liberation Army
Holy Kingdom Liberation Army is a military resistance force of the Roble Holy Kingdom in the New World. Background After the fall of Kalinsha, the Northern Holy Kingdom swiftly fell under the control of Jaldabaoth and his demi-human coalition. The Holy Kingdom Liberation Army was formed from the remnants of the Northern Holy Kingdom's Army for the purpose of retaking the North from the demi-humans. In addition, the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army’s base was a natural cave in a mountain. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc and ''The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom II Arc'' In an effort to reclaim the Northern Territory of the Holy Kingdom and defeat the Demon Emperor, the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army sent envoys to the Re-Estize Kingdom to gather information on Jaldabaoth. After the Liberation Army was turned away by both the nobles and Blue Roses, the envoys sought help from the only power that could aid them: The Dark Hero Momon. The envoys crossed over into the territory of the Sorcerer King and arrived at E-Rantel, where they gained an audience with the Sorcerer King. However, the undead was unwilling to dispatch Momon, wary that sending him away would destabilize his kingdom. Remedios and Gustav urged him that Jaldabaoth would eventually become a threat to the Sorcerer Kingdom if left unchallenged. Ainz hearing some sense in their reasoning agreed to dispatch his forces, but the complete preparations would take four years time. Remedios and Gustav asked that the preparations be reduced as time was of the urgency though they've only managed to reduce the time by one year. Neia however, took the initiative and managed to convince Ainz to reduce the time to send aid from three years to only two. Later in a private meeting with the leaders of the Liberation Army, Ainz Ooal Gown then decided to act by himself without the knowledge of the Floor Guardians to save the Holy Kingdom. He planned to join them on their return journey and deal with the demon by himself. In return, he asked that the demon maids that served under Jaldabaoth in his invasion of Re-Estize would be given to him. Following this, the Liberation Army accepted the terms.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation Seemingly unbeknownst to the Sorcerer King, however, Remedios intended to use Ainz to liberate the North and then pit him against Jaldabaoth in hopes that they'll kill each other so that the Holy Kingdom might have the chance to remove its two greatest threats in one go. After bringing Ainz to the Liberation Army's hidden base, members of the army treated him in contempt. They kept him away from their meetings so to keep their strategies in private of how to best make use of his power, treating him no more than a tool for the war against the Demi-Human Alliance. The army faced several issues that needed to be addressed such as a new base of operations, as it was believed by Ainz that the current location was compromised. In addition, their food supplies were running low and winter was nearly upon them. To increase the strength of the Liberation Army, Remedios put forth a plan to liberate the captured Holy Kingdom citizens from the nearby prison camps. At the same time, they would confiscate any food supplies that the demi-humans possessed and continue onto the next to a nearby occupied city. It was believed that if the Army managed to liberate high-ranking individuals and members of the Royal Family with ties to the South Holy Kingdom, it would force the nobles in the South to take action. As conscription is being used in the Holy Kingdom, most of the men are battle-ready, so they are hoping those that might be freed may join their ranks and help further recapture other cities and villages. The Holy Liberation Army marched on their first target, a village that turned into a prison camp by the Bafolk and was located furthest from the Army's hidden base. The resistance force eventually freed more towns and settlements, however, the food supplies were not nearly enough to sustain the Liberation Army and it recruits. They eventually found the source of the food to be located in a small city ruled by Buser, which they manage to liberate with Ainz's help. After the liberation of the city, the Army discovered that one member of the royal family was interned there. Prince Caspond Bessarez was given command of the resistance forces and held an audience with Ainz Ooal Gown.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 3: Beginning the Counterattack Unfortunately, news of the city's liberation reached the ears of Jaldabaoth who sent out 40,000 members of the Demon Emperor's army marched to combat them. The army attacked the city three days after the Liberation Army took it over in order to completely quell the resistance. A force led by Vijar Rajandala, Nasrene Belt Cure, and Halisha Ankara attacked western gate of Loyts five days after. Though the demi-humans breached the gate and defeated the assembled paladins led by Remedios, they were saved by the intervention of Ainz Ooal Gown who then used his magic to rout out the attackers.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 4: The Siege Three weeks after the siege, the city was paid a visit by Jaldabaoth and his Demon Maids. The leadership of the Army was directly attacked by the demons and his cohorts. They faced the grim reality that the Holy Queen was already long since dead beyond resurrection as her corpse is battered up by Jaldabaoth during the latter's scuffle with them. With them demoralized already, Jaldabaoth who had the humans at his mercy was confronted by the Sorcerer King amidst their brief battle that came to an abrupt end thanks to the undead's interference. Later on, the Demon Emperor and his demon maids fought the undead in a battle in the sky witnessed by the warriors below. However, Jaldabaoth emerged as the victor of the battle, declaring Ainz to be dead by his hands. Rather than continue fighting, the injured demon retreated upon seeing Neia Baraja's Runecraft made-bow given to her by the fallen Sorcerer King. Despite the loss of the Sorcerer King, Prince Caspond did not falter and considered it a win as the demon was driven back and most of the Demi-Human Alliance was wiped out. Rather than retreat south to friendly lines, Caspond proposed to continue their campaign. He reasoned is they did not fully retake the Northern Holy Kingdom, it would be used as leverage against them by the Southern nobles. In order to make a political win, they needed to move west to reclaim Kalinsha. An argument broke out between those that wished to continue the campaign and those that wish to prioritize the protection of the refugees. They were all brought around by Caspond as Kalinsha was the best chance for the resistance’s survival due to plots size, location, and supplies. Neia Baraja attempted to urge the leaders of the Liberation Army to send out a rescue party out east as she believed the Sorcerer King was alive but trapped somewhere in the Abelion Hills. Unfortunately, without any concrete proof of Ainz’s survival and the lack of a guide, chances of finding the Sorcerer King was unlikely. The prince rejected her request, forcing Neia no other choice but to result in her using own resources instead.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 5: Ainz Dies Later the Liberation Army was approached by an emissary of the Zern tribes. They offered to aid the army in reclaiming Kalinsha in exchange for liberating their captive prince. Faced with little resources, the army accepted the proposal. By chance one of the Demon Maids, CZ2I28 Delta, was captured by the Liberation Army, however, it was revealed that she had been under the Demon's Emperor influence and wished to assist them. Neia and Shizu were assigned to rescue the captive prince. During the mission, they not only managed to rescue Beebeezee but also kill the Crown Demon that ruled the city. The defeat of the demon, allowed the combined might of the Zern Tribes and Liberation to free the city from enemy control.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 6: Gunner and Archer In addition, the decapitated head of Kelart Custodio was recovered and given a proper burial by resistance forces. Neia then seized the moment to request support in searching for the Sorcerer King. Many in the Liberation Army were already enthralled by her power, CZ2128's change of loyalties and the benevolence of the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown. Using her words she soon gained a following, her speeches alone overturned many of the people's hard prejudices against the undead, after hearing of the Sorcerer King's sacrifice against Jaldabaoth. The group of these believers and supports soon coalesced and formed the Sorcerer King's Rescue Team led by Neia. Soon representatives from the Southern Noble Alliance arrived with 50,000 reinforcements. Led by Marquis Bodipo and a small band of nobles they swore their fealty to the last remaining royal. Despite knowing their ulterior motives, Prince Caspond accepted their help as repelling the demi-humans took priority. Two weeks after the nobles reinforcements arrived in Kalinsha, a combined army of 95,000 composed of both the Southern Nobles (30,000) and Liberation Army (65,000) in marched west towards Prat. The Liberation Army soon encountered a demi-human army estimated at 30,000. During the confrontation, the Liberation Amry scored another victory, with the defeat of the Scale Demon that was slain by Remedios Custodio. Leaderless the demi-humans were being routed. However Jaldabaoth attacked the human army himself, his very presence brought fear and chaos that shattered the resolve of the Holy Kingdom forces, turning them into a mass of fleeing animals. To make matters worse the demon's remaining 10,000 demi-human forces were at their rear in the east sandwiching the Liberation Army between two armies and no way to retreat. Despite the odds stacked against them the commanders of the Liberation and southern forces still continued to press the attack against the demi-humans seeing it was their only option left to prevent Jaldaboth from gaining more power. The Liberation Amry was in complete disarray, morale was low and was being overwhelmed by the demi-humans. Reprieve came in from the east in the form of a demi-human army, led by Ainz Ooal Gown who had fallen in the Abelion Hills. The newly arrived army turned the tide and Ainz faced Jaldabaoth once again, this time becoming the victor and ending the threat of the demon and his forces.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 7: Savior of the Nation With Jaldabaoth vanquished, recapturing the city of Prart and the capital city of Hoburns was practically instantaneous for the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army.Overlord Volume 13 Epilogue Strength Though described as an army, it was little more than a guerrilla war force. The resistance force composed a total of 347 people: 189 paladins, 71 priests including trainees and other such personnel as well as 87 commoners with nowhere else to go. The resistance force follows the Holy Kingdom's basic siege tactic which is to launch a two-pronged attack with angels from the air and infantry from the ground. After the Liberation Army freed many citizen-soldiers from the prison camps, its numbers swelled. While the citizen soldiers were trained to fight, they were ordered by its leaders to frighten the enemy through the weight of numbers and ganging up on them. Known Members * Prince Caspond (Leader) * Remedios Custodio (Captain) * Gustav Montagnés (Vice Captain) * Ciriaco Naranjo * Neia Baraja (Squire) * Sabicus (Paladin) * Esteban (Paladin) * Franco (Paladin) * Galvan (Paladin) Trivia * Their base of operations was formerly inside a cave hidden deep within the forests. * The resistance maintained links with the Southern Holy Kingdom, but due to past grudges between the Northern and Southern Holy Kingdoms, they were unable to sway their counterpart to aid them in retaking the North. References }} pl:Armia Wyzwolenia Świętego Królestwa Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Military Forces Category:Roble Holy Kingdom